


Welcome!

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	

Hey guys!  
I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself. Im Catherine and im the owner of two fanfiction Tumblr blogs:  
www.everythingharrypotterblog.tumblr.com  
And  
www.everythingshawnmendes.tumblr.com

As you probably can tell by the names, one of them is dedicated to Harry Potter and Fantasic Beasts and Where To Find Them and the other one is to Shawn Mendes.  
All my works are x reader.  
So, thats basically it, everything i write on Tumblr will be posted here!  
Stay tuned lovelies!  
Catherine xoxox


End file.
